Fluctus
Archwing = |-|Atmosphere = The Fluctus is an Arch-gun that fires large waves of energy with heavy punch through, making it excellent at field clearing. |build1missionps4 = Cephalon Suda Offering Intelligent |build1missionxb1 = Cephalon Suda Offering Intelligent |build2mission = Steel Meridian Offering Defender |build2missionps4 = Steel Meridian Offering Defender |build2missionxb1 = Steel Meridian Offering Defender |build3mission = Red Veil Offering Esteemed |build3missionps4 = Red Veil Offering Esteemed |build3missionxb1 = Red Veil Offering Esteemed }} Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *Archwing: **Good critical chance. *Atmosphere: **High critical chance. **Good status chance. *Projectiles have a large hitbox. **Projectiles have innate punch through of 275 meters. *Innate polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and – less effective against shields and armor. *Projectiles have travel time. *Archwing: **Low status chance. **Limited range of 450 meters. *Atmosphere: **Sub-par ammo efficiency, generating medium-high cooldown for the Archgun Deployer for every second fired. Notes *The Fluctus' large projectile hitbox makes it a good mid-ranged crowd-control weapon especially when doing Archwing Interception and Defense missions as enemies come in in waves. *The Fluctus' projectiles also bypass the barriers protecting Shield Dargyns (and their Hellion counterparts) from front attacks, giving the weapon an edge over most Arch-guns when dealing with such threats. **This also allows players to safely defeat them from range instead of trying to go into melee, as getting into contact with their shields will cause Electricity damage that can become particularly fatal at higher levels. Trivia * The Fluctus (along with the and the Itzal) were accidentally leaked in , where a bundle called the "Itzal Raider Pack" visually replaced the Stealth Pack in the Market. The Stealth Bundle still functioned as normal, however. **Curiously the bundle referred to the Fluctus as a crossbow. *''Fluctus'' is a Latin word, which is most commonly translated to "waves". *The Fluctus fires horizontal projectiles, despite having a vertical shape. *The Fluctus is tied with the Cyngas for the second-highest per-shot damage among Arch-guns, after the Velocitus. *At release, elemental mods didn't work on the Fluctus. This was fixed as of . Media Fluctus_Codex.jpg|Fluctus in the Codex. Warframe Fluctus, Penetrating Wide & Deep thequickdraw Warframe - All Arch-Guns (Heavy Weapons) - Animations & Sounds (2014 - 2019) Patch History *Reduced particle FX on Fluctus’ projectiles. *Fixed the Fluctus ignoring Nullifier bubbles when using it in Atmosphere mode. *Shared Affinity gain now applies to Atmosphere Arch-Guns but only while equipped in the main hand. *Fixed not having a Arch-Gun equipped by default (if they own an Archwing primary weapon with the Gravimag insta﻿lled) when changing Loadouts. *Fixed an issue where players with Arch-Guns in their loadout couldn't Wall Latch. *Fixed Chroma not playing Arch-Gun equip/charged fire animations. *Changed the Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown timer to scale based on remaining Atmosphere Arch-Guns Ammo pool upon unequipping. *Removed unintentional ability to summon Arch-Gun in Melee Only Sorties. *Arch-Gun Ammo pool increased by 2x for all Arch-Guns in Atmosphere mode. *Arch-Gun Deployer cooldown has been reduced to 5 minutes instead of 10. *Fixed the Fluctus’ Atmosphere Arch-Gun FX appearing when in a Archwing mission, which was aggressively bright and overwhelming. *Fixed Clients not hearing the Atmosphere Arch-Gun equip sound. *Fixed missing Fluctus Atmosphere Arch-Gun summon sound. *Removed the dissolve FX when equipping your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. ‘ATMOSPHERE’ ARCH-GUN WEAPONS It’s time we equipped some serious floor firepower! All Arch-Guns can be used on the ground - or as we like to call it ‘Atmosphere’ - with the use of a ‘Gravimag’. Gravimag is obtained from Clan Research, or as a one-time reward from the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty, and can be installed on any Arch-Gun (with an Orokin Catalyst installed) via the Upgrade Arsenal - similar to installing a Catalyst. Comparable to the Archwing and K-Drive Launchers, a respective Gear item known as the Archweapon Deployer is required to activate your Atmosphere Arch-Gun. The Archweapon Deployer can be obtained by completing the Orb Heist Phase 3 Bounty. Atmosphere Arch-Gun General Changes: *Atmosphere Arch-Guns consume Ammo as opposed to unlimited Ammo/Battery in Archwing. Specifically new Heavy Ammo Drops which can be found from Corpus enemies in Orb Heist missions. Heavy Ammo Drops also reset the 10 minute cool-down when picked up, or replenish Ammo if needed. *Atmosphere Arch-Gun can be summoned in normal missions with the Archweapon Deployer, but once Ammo has been depleted there is a 10 minute cool-down until you can summon again. The intent here is to allow you moments of beefy damage output, and not become just another Primary/Secondary weapon. All stat changes are for Atmosphere Arch-Gun mode, Mastery Rank changes are global: *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 2. *Damage increased from 200 to 250. *Critical Chance increased from 15% to 22%. *Status Chance increased from 10% to 16%. *Ammo Capacity set at 80. *Reload speed set at 2 seconds. *Projectile width decreased from 30m to 10m. *Introduced. }} de:Fluctus es:Fluctus fr:Fluctus Category:Archwing Category:Archwing Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Archwing Gun Category:Research Category:Slash Damage Weapons Category:Tenno